Cellulite is a layman's term for the medical condition which causes the skin and soft colloidal tissues of the body to appear lumpy and pitted. Cellulite is caused by toxified fatty deposits in the normal fat cells of the body. It occurs almost exclusively in women. It is believed to result from the monthly hormonal changes and normally high estrogen levels found in women. In time, the toxicity gradually atrophies the surface of the muscle base supporting the deposits, causing pitting. In addition, the toxicity inhibits the function of elasticin in the colloidal tissues, a substance which functions to "tighten" the soft tissues of the body. The weakened and softened colloidal tissues covering the muscle base thus accentuate every bump, dip, and bulge, resulting in the telltale appearance known as cellulite.
Cellulite is quite unsightly, and is, therefore, the cause of considerable embarrassment and shame among those who suffer from it. Accordingly, there is a strong demand for cellulite reducing treatments.